As materials for sliding members, resin compositions containing an amorphous resin and flake graphite have been examined. Such a resin composition has a low mold shrinkage and thus has excellent dimensional accuracy, and it also has a low friction coefficient and thus has excellent slidability. With respect to such a resin composition, JP-A-10-182872 describes a resin composition for a sliding member, which contains, relative to 100 parts by mass of an amorphous resin having a glass transition temperature of 140° C. or more, 0 to 150 parts by weight of a crystalline resin having a melting point of 200° C. or more and 5 to 100 parts by mass of flake graphite having an average particle size of 5 to 100 μm.